


Take That, Modest

by DaviesInTheMaking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviesInTheMaking/pseuds/DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my take on what happened after Harry professed his love for Louis during Little Things. Lots of gay sex, lots of fluff. Oh, my god, so much fluff. But, yeah, there's also homoerotocism and, you know, sex jokes. Read, comment, fuck, whatever. Love you all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That, Modest

Take That, Modest

“And I’m in love with Lou, and all his little things.”  
Harry was glad for the earplugs as the audience rocked the entire stadium with their cheers. He looked over to Louis and saw the older boy smiling in surprise, Zayn encouragingly hitting his arm. He caught Louis’ eyes and smiled hesitantly, grateful when the other boy smiled back.  
The rest of the concert progressed as normal, with Harry being hyperaware of Louis’ movements and trying not to overanalyse everything. They would occasionally brush against each other and every time they did, they would look at each other, Louis’ expression inscrutable.   
After the concert, when the boys were changing, Harry couldn’t help but throw anxiety-ridden looks at Louis while trying not to trip on his trousers. They all moved from backstage to the greenroom like they normally did, wanting to be able to relax before moving again.  
“Well, would you look at the time,” Liam said artificially after a while, looking at his watch. “We’d better get going. No, no, no,” he insisted hurriedly as Harry started to get up. “You and Louis just stay here. Me and Niall and Zayn have got a thing we need to do. Right, Niall?”  
“What—Oh, yeah,” Niall agreed as Zayn elbowed his side. “Yeah, yeah. We’ve got the, uh, the thing. The important thing.”  
“Yeah, you two just stay here,” Zayn said to Louis and Harry as he moved to Liam at the door, pulling Niall with him. “We’ll, um, we’ll be back before we need to leave.”  
The three awkward lads left the room, shutting the door behind them and leaving Harry and Louis alone together.  
“Well, that was smooth,” Louis said sarcastically after a while, sitting on the couch beside Harry.  
Harry forced a little awkward laugh, not looking at Louis.  
“Harry, um…” Louis started, looking at his hands before turning to face the other boy. “Did you… Did you really mean that?”  
Harry hesitated, biting his lip, before nervously and hesitantly turning his eyes to his friend.  
“I—I just…” He struggled to construct his thoughts and feelings into words. “Louis, I…”  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis said supportively, turning his body to face Harry. “It’s okay if you meant it. Really, it is.”  
“I did,” Harry murmured, looking down at his hands again. “I meant it.” He looked back at Louis, his eyes wide with wonder and nervousness, his voice steady with confidence, but with an undertone of a tremble. “Louis, I love you. I’m in love with you, Louis Tomlinson.”  
Louis was silent, nodding and looking away. He rubbed his hands together and looked to the wall, not knowing how precisely to react.  
“Say something?” Harry asked worriedly, shifting restlessly.  
“I don’t really know what to say,” Louis admitted, smiling a bit awkwardly. “I mean, I…I don’t really know how to feel about this.”  
Harry looked away, his eyes burning with the beginning of tears, a hard rock of uncertainty and fear and regret lodging itself in his throat.  
“Harry.” Louis put a hand on the other boy’s knee, his blue eyes conveying an ocean of compassion. “Harry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just…I mean…”  
“Look, I know you’re with Eleanor and I respect that. I just wanted you to know. You know, no secrets in the group,” Harry said hurriedly, partly wishing that he hadn’t said anything.  
“And I appreciate that,” Louis said honestly, squeezing Harry’s knee comfortingly. “I really do. I just… I need some time to think about this.”  
“What… What does that mean, exactly?” Harry asked nervously, placing his hand on Louis’. “I mean, what are you gonna do?”  
“I guess just… Let’s give it a day,” Louis decided, patting Harry’s knee before removing his hand. “Let’s go a day without speaking to each other or interacting with each other and see how it goes.”  
“And after that?” Harry asked, slightly anxious about the idea of not talking to the older boy for a day.   
“I guess we’ll, you know, see how we feel about each other—I mean, how I feel about you, since I don’t doubt your feelings. I just think that time apart will clear my head a bit and, you know, help me prioritise my feelings. Does that make any sense? I mean, I’m not trying to avoid you and I don’t mean like ‘apart’ apart, I just—”  
“You know you’re really cute when you ramble.”  
They stared at each other for a moment before Harry made his voice professional and said, “Look, Louis, I’m okay with the whole ‘time apart’ thing. I really am. I think it’s a good idea.”  
“Really?” Louis asked uncertainly, his sapphire eyes clouded with worry and confusion.   
“Of course,” Harry assured. “I mean, whatever helps you is good with me.”  
“Thank you,” Louis sighed, looking at his hands folded in his lap.   
“So… Are we starting tomorrow?” Harry asked after a moment.  
“Um, how about now? That way we won’t have to wait until midnight to start talking again.”  
“Sounds good,” Harry said before getting up and leaving the room.

\--- --- ---

“So how’s the whole ‘not talking to Louis’ thing going?” Zayn asked Harry that night in their room of the penthouse.  
“You know, I didn’t actually realise how much I talk to him until I tried not to,” Harry replied, lying on his back naked, arms behind his head, eyes on the ceiling.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s one of those ‘you don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone’ kinda things,” Zayn said, lying on his side in his pyjamas.  
“Yeah,” Harry said distractedly, laying one hand on his stomach.  
Four quick knocks sounded against the door.  
“Are you guys decent?” Niall asked from the other side of the door.  
“No, we’re sharing a bed and I’m naked, now get in here,” Harry replied in his usual manner, not looking away from the ceiling.  
Niall opened the door and calmly walked in, unfazed by Harry’s nudity.  
“Niall, what did we tell you about knocking four times?” Zayn asked in mock-annoyance.  
“Oh, darn it, now I killed the Doctor,” Niall said indulgently before turning to Harry. “Louis sent me in here to get his jumper.  
“You mean his one from Disney World?” Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at the other boy.  
“Yup,” Niall confirmed, leaning against the doorway in a green t-shirt and Pokemon boxers.  
“Haven’t you had that thing for four months?” Zayn asked Harry, pushing himself up to lean against the pillows and oak headboard.  
“Yeah. Why does he want it back now?” Harry asked curiously.  
“My guess is because it smells like you,” Niall said tiredly. “I think he’s actually beginning to suffer detox.”  
“Yeah, Harry’s been getting withdrawal symptoms too,” Zayn told Niall, smiling playfully. “Moaning and whining and itching to get back to Louis.”  
“You know, maybe it’s a good thing for them to be apart,” Niall added, also smiling. “I think they might actually be addicted to each other.”  
“And addiction’s not healthy.”  
“Oh, fuck off,” Harry said easily from the floor beside his bag, chucking the jumper at Niall.  
Niall caught it, laughing, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
“So, what do you think?” Zayn asked after a moment as Harry got back onto the bed.  
“What do I think about what?” Harry asked, lying on his back and looking at Zayn  
“The fact that Louis wants his jumper because it smells like you.”  
“Well, we don’t know for sure that’s why he wants it,” Harry said, trying to smother any hope he might have.  
“Oh, come on, Harry, it’s obvious that he feels the same way about you,” Zayn said, crossing his legs.  
“You think?” Harry asked hopefully.  
“Of course he does,” Zayn said confidently. “He just doesn’t realise it yet.”  
Harry laid back, mulling over what Zayn had said, wondering if it was really true. He looked at the clock and groaned. Still twenty one hours until he could talk to Louis. He didn’t know if he was going to make it.

\--- --- ---

All day, Liam, Zayn, and Niall had helped to keep Harry and Louis apart and they could see how hard it was for the two boys.  
“Maybe you guys should just call it quits,” Liam suggested to Louis as they all rolled along in the tour bus.  
“No, I’m fine,” Louis insisted. “Besides, we only have… four hours, forty two minutes and…sixteen seconds left.”  
“But who’s counting?” Liam said jokingly.  
Louis looked longingly towards the back of the bus where Zayn, Harry, and Niall were getting some sleep.  
“Has Eleanor said anything about it?” Liam asked, dragging the other boy’s attention away from the back.  
“Um, yeah, she did call me. I managed to convince her that it was just us screwing around.”  
“But what if you end up wanting to be with Harry instead”  
Louis looked back to the rear of the bus, a conflicted longing in the creases in his eyebrows and the slight tremble in his chin.  
“Look, Louis,” Liam said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on the older boy’s arm. “No matter what you do, me and Harry and Niall and Zayn will always be here for you. You know that, right?”  
“Yeah,” Louis said tightly after a moment, nodding jerkily, tears of confusion stinging his eyes.   
Liam gave a little whimper of sympathy and moved closer to Louis, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy. Louis returned the embrace and leaned into Liam, letting his tears trickle out of his eyes, knowing that Liam really would always be there for him.

\--- --- ---

Louis sat on his bed in the hotel room, staring at the clock and trying to make time go by faster. It was two minutes until he got to talk to Harry, but he seemed to be trapped in a time loop where minutes turned to years. He didn’t even attempt to still his wildly shaking legs and hands, knowing that his efforts would be wasted. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he was addicted to Harry and he semi-forced a semi-hysterical chuckle at the thought.  
One minute.  
It probably wasn’t this healthy to want to talk to and touch someone this badly—especially when he’d seen Harry all day—but Louis really didn’t care.  
He suddenly realised that he’d never felt this way about Eleanor. He’d go almost a year without seeing her in person and when he did, he treated her more like a good friend. But with Harry, he could barely go four days without seeing him. Maybe he did love—  
Zero minutes!!  
Louis leapt off the bed, sprinted into the living room, and jumped on top of Harry, straddling his waist and gripping him tightly.  
After a moment of shocked stillness, Harry enfolded his arms around the other boy, pulling him close and nuzzling into his shoulder.  
“See, Liam, I told you that Louis would bolt in here the second he could,” Zayn declared as Louis affectionately gnawed on Harry’s shoulder, breathing in his spicy, musky Harry smell.  
Louis blocked out the other lads’ voices and closed his eyes, falling gratefully into Harry’s smell and the feel of Harry’s arms around his body. He realised that right there, with Harry, was where he belonged. Not with Eleanor, not with anyone but Harry. Harry’s warm breath on his neck banished any doubt or worry from his mind and he was in Heaven.  
“I take it you’ve made a decision?” Harry breathed huskily into Louis’ ear, his breath and voice making Louis tremble with desire.  
Louis pulled back, still straddling Harry’s waist, and smiled peacefully at him, draping his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders and fingering his curls.  
“What do you think?” he asked lovingly.  
“I think you’ve just gone through the same torture that I have,” Harry answered, his voice full of desire as he raised one hand to gently stroke and caress the older boy’s cheek.  
“Torture’s a bit of an understatement.” Louis laid his forehead against Harry’s, smiling gently and leaning into Harry’s touch.  
He began to purr as they rubbed their foreheads and noses together, holding each other lovingly and protectively. Harry moved his hand from Louis’ cheek and began gently massaging the back of his neck, his other hand stroking up and down Louis’ back.  
A thought occurred to Harry, a tiny blip in his heavenly scape.  
“Louis… What about Eleanor?” he asked uncertainly.   
Louis pulled back again, his arms still around Harry’s shoulders, and looked into the other boy’s eyes. Sapphire met emerald and in Louis’ eyes, Harry saw more certainty and confidence then he’d ever seen in Louis before.  
Harry’s eyes gradually lost the anxiety and when it was gone,” Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth just from the feeling of finally being connected with Louis.  
The older boy sighed and opened his mouth slightly, a hesitant invitation. Harry’s tongue made its way into Louis’ mouth and explored every centimetre and basking in the warm taste of tea and sweets.  
Louis knotted his fingers in Harry’s thick curls, pulling him closer and pressing his own body firmly against the other boy. He felt a hard heat at his crotch and pulled away to look down at Harry’s very obvious hard-on.  
“Sorry,” Harry breathed, looking away, but still holding onto Louis’ hips.  
“Why would you be sorry?” Louis took Harry’s face in his hands and continued before the other boy could reply. “You’re only giving me what I want.”  
A mischievous look came into Harry’s eyes and the curly-haired lad smiled, returning one hand to the back of Louis’ neck as the older boy proceeded to give him a weirdly professional lap dance, their mouths reattaching. Louis gently nipped at Harry’s lower lip and began sucking on it while Harry’s hands moved down the older boy’s back and into his trousers, squeezing the tight, warm flesh.   
Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth and moved to place kisses and nips down the other boy’s jawbone and to his neck, where he quickly and efficiently sucked and bit a rather artistic hickie, needing to mark Harry as his own.  
A deep vibrating growl of arousal and need formed in Harry’s chest and worked its way up into his throat. He roughly pushed Louis forward a bit and practically tore his shirt off, impatiently ripping his own off before turning and pushing Louis flat on his back on the sofa of the now-empty room. He straddled Louis’ thighs and palmed the other boy through his pants and trousers, leaning forward on one arm.  
Louis moaned and writhed, pressing himself desperately against Harry’s hand.  
“Oh, god, oh, please,” he moaned breathlessly as the younger boy allowed the fingertips of one hand to dance across his chest.  
“Please what, Louis?” he teased, pressing more forcefully against the other boy’s cock.  
“Please… Just… Oh, god, Harry… Please…”  
“Please what, Louis?” Harry asked again, smiling and halting his movements. “Please stop?”  
“No!!” Louis all but screamed, grabbing the wrist at his crotch to keep it from disappearing. “Please fuck me!”  
“Well, if you really want me to,” Harry said while pulling down Louis’ pyjama trousers and pants.   
Louis gasped at the rush of cold air on his burning cock and opened his eyes to see Harry standing and removing his pants and revealing a gloriously massive, iron-hard cock. Louis moaned in desire and reached for his own aching prick.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Harry chided, climbing back onto Louis’ waist and swatting away the boy’s hands. “That’s my job. You asked me to fuck you. You do still want that, right?”  
Louis could only manage a needy keening, pulling at Harry’s hips.  
“Well, okay then.”  
Louis cried out as Harry got off the sofa.  
“Relax,” the younger boy said, chuckling. “I’m just going to get something.”  
Louis laid back and stared at the ceiling, struggling not to touch himself. The next thing he knew, Harry was back and moving his knees up to his chest. He looked down through a haze of lust to see the younger boy slathering his hands and cock in lube.  
“Okay, this might be a bit cold,” he warned Louis, “but you’ll get used to it.”  
He shoved one finger into Louis and almost came from the other boy’s glorious tightness and heat and his expressions and noises of blissful ecstasy.  
“If you like one finger this much,” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear, “then imagine how good it’ll feel with my entire cock inside you.”  
Louis shuddered and clutched the other boy tighter as he inserted another finger and began scissoring them.   
“Oh, my god. Please. Please, Harry. Please more,” Louis gasped, his eyes closed, hands twitching towards his cock.  
“The only way you’ll get my cock is if you keep your hands off of yours,” Harry said deviously into the other boy’s ear, eliciting a desperate whine from him.  
“Do we have a deal?” Harry purred inserting a third finger into Louis and moving them around.   
“Harry, please,” Louis mewled.   
“I said…” Harry roughly struck the older boy’s prostate, causing him to jump and cry out. “Do we have a deal?”  
“Deal, deal!” Louis yelped, frantically grabbing at Harry. “Now, for god’s sake, fuck me!”   
“Well, you have been quite patient,” Harry allowed, lining up his prick. “I think you deserve a reward.”   
“Aaaahhhh!” Louis cried, hissing in painful pleasure as Harry pushed all the way in.  
“You okay, Louis?” Harry asked, his dominating voice falling away to reveal concern.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the other boy replied hurriedly, digging his nails into Harry’s back. “I’m good.”  
Harry waited until Louis was breathing evenly before slowly moving his hips back and forth.  
“Harry?” Louis asked, smiling and looking up at the younger boy.  
“Yeah?” Harry replied, also smiling.  
“I want you to rock me.”  
Harry laughed for a moment, his head on Louis’ shoulder, before speeding up until he was shaking the sofa slightly.   
“Oh, god, so close,” Louis moaned in aching pressure.  
Harry began pumping Louis in time with his thrusts, seeing in the older boy’s expression how the pressure was building and bubbling in his head and prick. He leaned close to Louis’ ear and started whispering through his own volcanic pressure.  
“Come for me, Louis Tomlinson. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, how often I’ve fantasised about completely undoing you, seeing you at your most vulnerable. Come for me. You know you want to.”  
Louis cock erupted, spilling his seed over his and Harry’s stomachs and Harry’s hand. Those glorious clenching muscles pulled Harry over the edge and he whited out from the pleasure as he exploded inside of Louis.  
When he came back to reality, he was lying against Louis’ chest, both boys unable to move or talk.  
“Wow,” Louis eventually panted.   
“Yeah,” Harry agreed, moving his hand up from Louis’ cock and letting it hang over the edge of the sofa.  
“Hey, Harry, you know what that was?” Louis asked after a while longer, shakily shifting to the side so that Harry could lie on his stomach.   
“Heaven?” Harry guessed.   
“Well, yes, that too. But it was magic. And you know why?” Louis asked, looking lovingly into Harry’s eyes.  
“Why?”   
“’Cause everything you do is magic.”  
“Well, you take me to another world,” Harry said, both of them chuckling.  
Louis thought for a moment before saying, “Bollocks. I’m all out for now.”  
“Well, I should hope so,” Harry said, running his hand through the semen on his and Louis’ stomach, his head on the other boy’s chest.   
“Shut up,” Louis said, smiling, as he lightly swatted Harry’s arm.  
They yawned and snuggled into the couch, never breaking eye contact. Louis pulled a duvet down from the back of the sofa and tucked them in, both boys falling asleep within minutes.


End file.
